the son of kronos
by assasin of chaos
Summary: a story i read and decided to adopt


CAPUT I:

Perseus Jackson est nomen meum, sed vocate me Percy. Sally XIII sum filius: Pater, et ego non sum, qui non satis curo.

Aureus oculi autem sunt caeruleis dolor facit me mater mea, ut evaderent. Mediam nigra coma est. Cutis mea pallidiora quam. In, visus sum videre.

Vixi et suus 'iens ut turpis deterior. Vitae est magnus Pompeius, et certum est solvere.

Ego erat in bus sedens amicus meus cum oppugnet, Underwood Grover. Nuntius habebat brunneis capillos et fuit pius sortis infimae sollicitavit. Ipse paulo barbæ, et erat claudus. Facile erat ex interuallo bullies. Potiturum facile perturbatus.

Ego sedebam in proxima bus Grover sicut fragmen Peanut butyrum et Annula proiecerunt eum ut ketchup.

Soccum ut et ego eam tenuit.

"Quod suus eam!" Dixi incipiens surgere, sed Grover arreptaque mea carpi. "Percy youll 'adepto in tribulatione, et ego amo praeter peanuts." Vidi faciem meam, et minor ad ipsum "Quid ketchup?" subridens ego sedebam retro descendit. Annula et ego neglexi loquebatur in Grover donec obtinuit ad museum.

Bus de nobis conscendit et limati ad museum.

Mr Brunner loquebatur Greek fabularis.

"Percy!"

"Ita est?"

"Potes dicere quod hanc picturam ius hic est?" Interrogavit Mr Brunner demonstrans imaginem Kronos comedentes cum liberis suis.

"Age, Kronos Titan ostendit temporis comedens cum liberis suis. Quod si recte memini filios suos eo quod comedit, et cogitabat, ubi ut ubi di euersuri eo. Quod et fecerunt. Uxor eius salvavit ornare a Jovis pascendo et postea Iovis pascebant Kronos movendi pro vino mixto ex sinapi et aliis iactare liberis facerent eum. Qui, cum qua di immortales, quo crescit in ventre. Simul evertam illum, per illum metus et coniectis in comminuet eum Orci partem tenet ad Tartara. " Hoc ego dum spectat tabulam Neptuni trans cella.

Mr Brunner consternatus erat sed celeriter risit et adnuit.

"Optime vero, Mr Jackson!" ille laudatur.

Ut ostenderet audivi adnuit.

Cum loquitur de proelio continebat, Quam terribilis est, et abominabilis ut erat.

"Percy».

Zoning de intuens intuentes, dicit Innocentius Dodds magistra a gehenna.

"Percy, potes me sequi?"

"Certe". Ambulabam in ea regione ad quid lacus.

Conversa est ad eam formam, in furore et fovit me.

"O Perci, Hoc te tam bonum!" inquit.

EGO should forsit explicare.

* Flashback *

Gabe mater mea et ego eram IV fugeres, gradus meos pessimos, Pater, et cum capti confabulones nobis apparuit de terra sunt, qui salvantur.

Et percussit eos, et facile.

Mom videbatur expavit homo, ego autem ambulasti et hugged illi gratias agentes ei. Vir videbatur abhorrent.

Tum mihi undique mihi semidei, sunt instituendi, ut et mihi cum diis. Sicut mater mea non sit in principio. Et fovere coepit, usque ad infernum demergeris. Ille actu vere delicatus. Sensus ergo inferus fuit pater figura in vita mea.

Hic esse et videbis me mater mea unum praeter oculi enim illius qui apparuit in dolor id in salute mea quidem.

* Flashback ELUSUS *

"Est videre bonos?" Hugged me terga erat similis amite "Quomodo scriptor inferus?"

"Ille bonum, lovem Neptunum Posidon nominabant adhuc molestum ei licet."

"Quid enim?" Et interrogatus ab eo quod pro Iove odívi infernus, inquit, nihil aliud est scriptor drama regina qui habeat potestatem lucendi. Neptunum Posidon quia canis suus sicut gremium detestatus sum sicut ceteri Olympians ad Iovem, ego respiciunt Artemis quamvis quia unicus est Job, qui facit eam graviter.

Apollinis aures non nimis, ita ut puto, ultricies et Mercurius sonat latere poterat post lasciviam elit.

'Iovem putat dominum suum Neptunum Posidon furatus lucendi fulmine et inferus "etiam gubernaculis tenebras abiit absentis."

"An Neptunum Posidon?" Quaesivi irata

"Non est alius inferos putat, quae sine approbatione." Quæ growled

Ego respexit ad me, matertera "inquisita" Percy, ut eatis ad castra, et revertimini inquisitio circa Jovem stultus frustro plumbi-claua, et invenietis inferus gubernacula, quia si Deus non adepto tergum a proximo eunuchorum fulmine concilium, et ingressus est bellum committitur. "

"Nam inferus vadam ad castra fugiebam tot annis ad reginas et invenietis drachmas LUDIBRIUM, et infernus cassis."

"Lorem Percy».

Respexit ad ostium ait "necesse esse ut posset te in castra elit nulla et occidet me".

"Quid? Quid?"

"Lorem Brunner aut L hic et in castra venturum, si quis est in vobis, faucibus de rerum."

Ego adnuit, et relatoque.

Erexit eam sibilabit, et coeperunt mihi: "Ubi est! Quid fecisti eam?"

Sicut feci et quid ageretur, habui non Vivamus ut ducked evolavit super me.

L / Brunner mistum et per calamum ad me, et ego clicked is swiped mea amita. Gladio sibilum, licet factio eius disparantur.

"Quae fuit! Numquid vere accidere!" Dixi de teenager ludere freaked

"Quid tibi vis illa?" interrogavit Grover sicut ambulavit in comedentes stagnum can.

"Inquit, de me aliquid furandi unum lucendi fulmine ...". respexit et sollicitus u sciebam dixi rectum.

"Grover eum extra castra et non lacus"

"Porro de Percy Age" clamavit currit de Museum

Et secuti sumus ad aedes meas mom ubi cena coquitur.

Respexit ad me et vidit Grover eminenti eius cogitationes ad me: Quid futurum,

Ego ei quod fit, ut insequitur Grover qui TREPIDANS.

"Ubi fere!" clamavit sem emicabat prope currus.

Ego maledictus in capite meo Deus stulte! Clamárem ad lucendi ledo caracterem, coniectis in aere currus et dure expositisque in terram.

"Mom!" Clamavi etiam sollicitus propter illam, suspiravitque ut relevio inquit "sum denique, Percy».

"Festina et exi de car!" Clamavit Grover.

Sicut feci improviso posterioribus ostendit hirsutae, et recalcitravit aperire fenestram.

Nos cucurrit ad castra terminis lucentis striked sicut humus, et sequere me. Feliciter mom et fuitante cursor ieiunio.

Ego Grover Underwood Sally Jackson patitur inire castrorum dimidio sanguine!" clamavit mea mom castra intrare sinit.

Donec rhoncus crustulum subscriptas et illa terminos ad salutem, ut me mater mea non videbam ipsum dolor radicem arboris ad me excussus humi.

Ego quadam confusa sensit coram minim veniam, sed nimis territi quasi lucendi fulmine de caelo venit, ante me ledo eam formam volavit in fronte de me, accipiens lucendi. Alecto vidi quasi speciem Exclamavit matertera dolor. Verbum misit me aspiciens si mihi animum regecursus! Et surgens cucurrit quamvis termini sicut monstrum evanuerunt ad pulverem.

"Percy! Vos OK?" cucurrit ad reprehendo me mater mea super me.

Ego respexit ad eum locum, ubi paulo ante matertera erat.

"Datum, quae ... Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet iudicium?" Interrogavi sicut puer.

"Percy, meminisse te oportet quod illa reformare."

Ego adnuit iratus Iupiter, ille felicior erat, non mater mea.

«Erat furia ' aliquis clamabant.

"Hoc est vivere ..."

'Caseus'

"..."

Ego neglexi eos mater mea tutum tutum Grover.

"Percy ..." Erat omnes audivi coram me transierunt


End file.
